onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Weevil
| affiliation = Shichibukai | occupation = Pirate; Shichibukai | birth = | age = | alias = (self proclaimed) | bounty = Formerly 480,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = }} Edward Weeble, or "Whitebeard Jr." is the self-proclaimed son of Edward Newgate and one of the Shichibukai. His mother is Bucking, the self-proclaimed lover of Newgate. He was first mentioned by Commodore Brannew in a discussion of the current Shichibukai ranks to several high-ranking Marine officers, but was not explicitly named until after Doflamingo's defeat. Appearance Weeble has a stocky figure, with prominent scars going down his left eye, across his neck and around his left arm. He has bushy white hair with two ponytails coming down either side of his face and similar to his self-proclaimed father, has a black bandanna and crescent-shaped mustache which is even larger than Edward Newgate's. His nose also appears to run, evocative of his simple-minded nature. He wears overalls that are hung by chains rather than stripes and bear his personal jolly roger on them. Personality Edward Weeble is a violent man as he left destruction in his wake when hunting Whitebeard's crew and allies. He is not very bright as he had a hard time telling the difference between a mirror and a photograph. As a result, he is constantly manipulated by his mother, making him believe that he is the rightful heir of the Whitebeard Pirates' fortune, not the members of the Whitebeard Pirates, to whom he believed (influenced by his mother) as unworthy. His runny nose also impairs his speech, making him sound like a simpleton. Unlike his self-proclaimed father, Weeble does not hold concepts of family in the same regard, believing that his alleged blood heritage is what makes him true family, not bonds. Because of this, he violently attacked all those once affiliated with Whitebeard. He also hold grudges, as he wanted to avenge his alleged father's death, but was convinced by his mother that revenge is not important. Abilities and Powers His powers have been praised by Kizaru who compared his abilities to that of a younger Whitebeard, his alleged father. The fact that he's been said to have leveled several cities in his wake and that he already defeated 16 crews which were former allies of the Whitebeard Pirates is proof that he is a formidable foe considering he seemingly did so single-handedly without being harmed in any visible way after his fight with the A.O Pirates. Weapons Like his so-called "father" Whitebeard, he wields a bisento as a weapon of choice. But it can be seen as an arrangement by his manipulating mother, to make his proclamation all the more convincing. History Past Weeble proclaimed that he is the son of Edward Newgate, a claim that is heavily questioned by others. He eventually joined the Shichibukai sometime during the timeskip after the Battle of Marineford. Zo Arc Weeble first appeared after decimating A.O's crew. His mother told him that they must find Marco in order to claim the late Whitebeard's fortune, but Weeble is more interested in taking vengeance on Blackbeard for killing his alleged father. After convincing him otherwise, she then reads from a newspaper about how the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Doflamingo and he questioned his mother whether or not to chase after Luffy to get information on Marco. Trivia * Weeble's hair and mustache can be seen in Chapter 801. * Weeble has the highest known bounty of all the Shichibukai so far. * He is the last of the Shichibukai appointed mid-timeskip to be revealed. * Like most of the Shichibukai, Weeble has an animal theme. In this case, a weevil, a kind of beetle which his body shape resembles. * Weeble is also a toy brand, whose products resemble Edward's body shape. * Since Oda has been inspired by Dragon Ball various times, Edward Weeble and Ms. Bucking may have been inspired by Majin Buu and Babidi in which a strong but childlike character is being manipulated by a short and old character who wants to profit on their own. References Site Navigation it:Edward Weeble Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Shichibukai Category:Polearm Wielders